Angel Wings
by Shiraha
Summary: He had left her...left her waiting for his return. Sakura never stopped hoping. But he never came back. Now, she has to reach a decision. Continue waiting, and be a statue for the rest of her life.Or, instead of waiting for him to come back to her...she w


Well, I've finally decided to make a fanfic with my favorite couple, Sakura and Syaoran!! Oh, and please don't hate me if I'm bad. This is only my second fanfic (which, on the other hand, I never did finish my other one) Oh well.  
  
Okay, and PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! (Starts to laugh like a crazy idiot)  
  
HAHAHAHA.Hahaha.. ha.ha. .... Sorry.  
  
Oh, and remember, I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! (Although I really wish I did.) SO NO FLAMY!  
  
Anyway, ENJOY!!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: The CCS gang are all 17.  
  
________________________________  
  
Angel Wings  
  
________________________________  
  
It was raining that night. A slow, steady rain that kept coming. It fell to the ground, and disappeared. Just like Sakura's heart.  
  
Everyone knew why she was acting like this. Tomoyo especially. She had known this day would come. But she never thought it would happen so soon. She never wanted to see her beloved Saku become lost in despair. And it was all because he never returned.  
  
Syaoran Li.  
  
Sakura had been thinking about him that night, like she always did. She sat by her window, her now mid-back hair in a braid, her emerald eyes closed. And she tried to remember the promise he had given her, that he would come back, that he would never leave her side again.  
  
But he never came.  
  
Still, Sakura, who never have up hope, waited for him to return, to come back to her. She sat by her window, ignoring the comments her big brother, Toya, said to her, about her being kaiju, and such. Not even the hilarious remarks that used to crack her up made by Kero could cheer her. Nothing could.  
  
But the worst part was her eyes.  
  
They were blank, empty, no emotion emitting from within. No one could bear to look at them. All they could do was to look sadly from the sidelines as their little Sakura fell deeper and deeper into darkness.  
  
Hong Kong, China  
  
Syaoran was worried. No, he was in dread. Meiling had just informed him that his mother had gotten a hold of a letter he was trying to send to Sakura. And when she said it, you could see the fear for the punishment he was going to get.  
  
Syaoran's mother knew that he loved Sakura, and that he would throw his whole life away, just to be with her. That's what made her separate him and his beloved. And that was what made Sakura suffer.  
  
Flashback  
  
Meiling was seen coming down the hall towards Syaoran, holding her hands, as if she was praying. Her red eyes looked worried, and sweat was forming on her brow. Right when Syaoran saw her, he knew he was not going to get good news.  
  
"Syaoran.I just received some information about.your letter," she muttered, eyes looking at her feet. His eyes widened.  
  
"Well, what is it!?"  
  
"...."  
  
Syaoran could tell right away she was having difficulty with telling him, and his eyes softened.  
  
"Meiling, please, tell me what you heard," he said gently. The girl tilted her head towards him, and took a hard breath.  
  
"Syaoran, your mother."  
  
That was all he needed to hear. It was the only possible explanation of her behavior. And the worst possible thing to happen to him.  
  
His mother got his letter to Sakura.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Syaoran was standing outside the door to his mother's office, pacing back and forth, trying to think of some kind of excuse for the letter. But, the only thing that came to mind was that he loved Sakura more than life itself. And he knew she couldn't buy that.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the office opened, showing a very concerned butler. Syaoran could tell he was in serious trouble.  
  
"Syaoran, come here."  
  
And he went inside.  
  
Tomoedo, Japan  
  
"Come on, Sakura! Let's go outside! It's a beautiful day!" Tomoyo stated, with a fake happiness emitting from her smile. Still, though convincing, Sakura did not move.  
  
Tomoyo frowned, as sat back on Sakura's pink bed, which hadn't changed since Li had left. 'If I could see him one more time, I'd-I'd.' Tomoyo thought in anger. Seeing her best friend so depressed was something she could hardly bear. It broke her heart.  
  
Tomoyo tried to picture her best friend happy once more, like when she was 11. She attempted to see her smiling, a smile that lit up the room. But, as hard as she tried, nothing came. The picture had faded, leaving only the sad young woman who sat by the window, staring into nothingness.  
  
"Please Sakura. Say something. Anything," Tomoyo whispered. "What would Li want?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
The girl's head moved, slowly, towards Tomoyo. Her pale body was shaking slightly, and her eyes were closed. Her mouth quivered, as she said something Tomoyo wanted to hear for a very long time.  
  
"Tomoyo, please help me."  
  
And with that, Sakura fainted, falling onto Tomoyo's lap, and into a dream she had needed to see for 6 years.  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Sakura was seen walking in a long hallway, towards an unknown door. She tried to stop herself, but it was like she was in a trance, and couldn't move her body willingly. So, she kept going, her body moving by itself.  
  
Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, she was at the door, and her body was out of the spell that had been placed onto her. She fell to the ground, gasping at the sudden weight that had been given to her. Her breathing was heavy, and her arms were shaking. So, the girl leaned against a wall, and tried to calm herself.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting there, Sakura stood up, still wobbly, but stable. And she looked towards the large wooden door, gold carvings going around the sides, and a name written in Chinese that she could not understand.  
  
And, soon, she could hear voices coming from inside. Curious, Sakura turned the golden doorknob, and went inside. And what she saw, she almost fainted again.  
  
It was Syaoran.  
  
He was standing in the middle of the room, his dark brown eyes facing a woman, who looked like she was angry.  
  
"Mother." Syaoran murmured. The woman's eyes flashed.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to contact her," she stated.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Then why did you try?"  
  
Sakura was getting slightly confused, not knowing how she was here, and why Syaoran was standing right in front of her. She also didn't know whom they were talking about.  
  
"Mother, you don't understand! I love her."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she backed away, unable to face them any longer. But, before she could, the boy said something she needed to hear.  
  
"I love Sakura."  
  
End of Dream Sequence  
  
Sakura groaned as her eyes fluttered open, causing the people in the room to quickly turn their heads towards the woman lying on the pink bed. Tomoyo, more worried than anyone, rushed over to her side, and held her hand gently.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura looked at her, and smiled, actually SMILED, and said,  
  
"I need a plane ticket to Hong Kong."  
  
Everyone was silent. No sound was heard, only Toya's growling that was steadily getting louder, and louder, until-  
  
"WHAT??!!!??!?!?! ARE YOU INSANE KAIJU?!?!"  
  
Sakura could have sworn that the walls moved. But, she understood why her brother was beyond angry, and completely out of control. So, she slowly got up, trembling somewhat, and put her hand on her big brother's shoulder. Toya looked down at her, surprised. And all she did was.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Sakura had stomped on his foot.  
  
"Don't call me kaiju!" Sakura exclaimed, happily. Toya's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. They never expected her to do that, especially after she had just fainted. But, all the young man did was smile.  
  
"She's back."  
  
3 months later  
  
After that shocking moment, everything and everyone got their spark back. Smiles replaced worried frowns, and laughter traded with crying. Things had begun to go back to the way they were supposed to be. Happy.  
  
So, once a few months went by, Sakura's family actually let her get a ticket to Hong Kong, even if Toya argued night and day that 'the selfish little bas.'  
  
Of course, that was as far as he ever got, since his little sister practically broke his foot from stomping on it so hard. But, it was worth the pain, just to see Sakura's face light up with smiles. Everything was perfect.  
  
Soon, Sakura was ready to go to Hong Kong.  
  
With Tomoyo, Kero, Yukito, as he was Yue, and, of course, Toya.  
  
That really didn't mind Sakura at all. She was going to see Syaoran, and that was all that mattered. She was going to see her love again.  
  
********  
  
Sakura sighed. She slid further into her seat, as they flew over the Sea of Japan, thinking about what it might be like to see him again. She smiled evilly. 'I can't WAIT to see his expression when he sees me.Good thing Tomoyo brought her camcorder along with her, or I would never get to see his face like that again!' Sakura thought.  
  
On Sakura's right, Tomoyo was thinking the same thing. Although not as innocent as her best friend. 'Blackmail on his wedding night.Oh so much fun.' she thought. (Aren't I evil? ^_^)  
  
(okay, I'm lazy, so I'm not gonna do, what, 8 hours worth of talking, from Japan to China, COME ON!!!! So, I'm gonna go straight to the airport of Hong Kong. Please don't get confused. -_-)  
  
The Hong Kong airport was, in Sakura's words, "HHHOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(^_^)  
  
But, after all, it was the first time for Sakura to be in such a large airport.  
  
"Come ON, Sakura! Everyone's waiting!" Tomoyo yelled, causing the emerald eyed woman to slightly jump. She had never noticed before, but her best friend was quite loud.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
(in the Li mansion)  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I hope it wasn't any trouble," Mrs. Li stated, motioning for a woman to sit.  
  
"Oh, it was no trouble at all. In fact, I was quite pleased you called me. I was thinking you might have forgotten my proposition," she said, smirking. Li sighed.  
  
"No, I didn't forget. I was hoping my son would forget about her, not you. If I didn't send him away, then none of this would have happened, and you would have gotten what you wanted a long time ago," the older woman stated sadly. The other smiled, trying to hide her glee that was threatening to show.  
  
"It isn't your fault. It's HERS. Don't ever forget that," she said, putting a hand on Li's shoulder. "I will deal with our little wolf and that annoying little cherry blossom," she whispered in her ear.  
  
"Once and for all."  
  
________________________________  
  
So, what did you think?! Like? Dislike? Love more than life itself?!?!?!? (Well, hopefully not) Anyway, I hope you did, so REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Okay, just review so I don't have to scream anymore..  
  
Well, see ya later! ^_-  
  
~Shiraha 


End file.
